A Warrior's Spirit
by avatoa
Summary: When Naruto gets the Forbidden Scroll, he finds something else besides the Kage Bunshin technique in it. When he activates it, he will find that there is more out there than what he could have possibly imagined. NarutoxHarem


_**A Warrior's Spirit.**_

_**Disclaimer: This story is a joined effort between RakuraiHiro and myself. He is the writer and I am the idea man. Neither of us own any characters or worlds from any of those mentioned in this story. Please do not sue us and enjoy the story.**_

_**Prologue: A Life-Changing Experiment**_

Minato Namikaze, future holder of the Title, "The Yellow Flash of Konoha", was currently inside an abandoned training ground. Why was he there? Well, it was a long story…

It was just a stray thought, a simple idea that invaded his mind while he slept. But it was tempting all the same. What would happen if someone had every Summoning Scroll known to man? Said Someone would be very powerful, that's for sure. But he had consulted all of the Elders, the teachers, and his own Sensei Jiraiya with bad results. It was an impossible task since gathering every Scroll was impossible, especially from people who hate Konoha and everyone in it.

But then he was hit by another stray thought. Hand seals were used to distribute Chakra to perform Jutsu's, yet the future Yondiame knew that Ninjas everywhere haven't discovered every seal used for every Jutsu. And he knew the consequences of randomly trying to find them all. But that wasn't what he was trying to do.

You see, Summoning Contracts were different from regular Jutsus. Whereas other Jutsus can be performed by anyone, as long as they performed the Hand Seals correctly, Summoning Contract's required blood or some other way such as Tattoos. If they had not signed a contract and used blood, they themselves would be transported to their natural affinity, in his own case Toads. But what would happen with the reverse? The question burned the future Yondiame to the core.

He wrestled with the decision ever since it entered his mind. But with all of his problems interfering, he had no time. But today he had a clean slate, and an itching curiosity to find out. He wrestled with all of the variables, and he ultimately lost to his curiosity. He came to the Training Ground for some peace and quiet, and began the Hand Signs for the Toad Summoning Jutsu. He slammed his hand on the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared he appeared in… nowhere. It was a Platform, obviously, but it was surrounded by some weird Purple stuff. He took a look around and yelled, "Hello!" There was no echo. He tried again and the same result happened. He then sighed as he sat down on the Platform. He then said to himself, "Great Minato, you got yourself lost."

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind him, "are you the one who called?" Minato turned around slowly and let out a scream. There was a giant floating Hand. No, a GHOST HAND! Minato took out his Kunai while the Hand said, "Are you okay?"

"G-G-G-GHOST!" Minato yelled at the apparition while he threw his Kunai. The hand caught it between its thumb and pointer finger and replied, "I think you're mistaken. I am not a ghost, I am Master Hand. What is your name?"

"Minato Namikaze," he answered holding a second Kunai in hand. "If you're not a ghost, what are you?"

"I am a being created by the Ruler of this dimension," he answered, "and you have accomplished a great feat."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked, still holding his Kunai at the ready.

"You have reached Subspace," he answered earning a confused look from Minato. "This is a realm that people from your World call Limbo (or Purgatory). This is a Middle World that exists to connect Worlds. You are one from the World of Elemental Nations, correct? (Not Avatar: the Last Airbender.)"

"Yes," Minato said lowering his guard slightly, "How did I get here?"

"You accessed the power of Space and Time," Master Hand answered, "and you have traced it back to its source. Impressive, you are one of the only few to do this. I welcome you, and I'd like to show you some better World's then Subspace." He gestured and a portal appeared above him. He floated through and Minato followed through it. When he went through, he was inside a large Arena with some weird-shaped people cheering "Mi-na-to! Mi-na-to!" Master Hand reappeared beside him and said, "Welcome to the Midair Stadium."

"Whoa," Minato said as he took a look at the Stadium. "This is incredible!"

"It sure is," Master Hand said, "Come, there is much more to show you than this…"

And he did, Minato was shown various worlds. Some even more incredible than the last. He met strong warriors, powerful heroes, and even different species that could communicate with him. He had made friends with all of them, and had even entered the preliminaries of the first official Smash Brother's tournament. Unfortunately, he didn't get past them like Mario or Link. The adventures they had were endless…

* * *

><p>"Alright, Pikachu. Give me everything you got!" Minato said as he held his Practice Sword at the ready, fighting the electric Mouse.<p>

"PI-KA-CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" the yellow mouse yelled as he launched a Thunderbolt attack. Minato jumped away and went after Pikachu with his sword. Pikachu dodged the first few strikes and jumped back, launching another Thunderbolt at Minato. He jumped up, forming hand signs while he did so. With a cry of, "INAZUMA-NAGARE-JUTSU!" a stream of white lightning was sent towards Pikachu. The attack hit home, but was avoided by a Double Team.

"I already know that trick!" Minato said as he flung his kunai at them, dispersing the fakes. Unfortunately for him, Pikachu wasn't with them, and Minato looked around for the real one. this left him open to a Quick Attack by Pikachu which sent him flying. He held his stomach and twisted in midair landing on his feet.

He charged at Pikachu again while the Pokémon charged his cheeks up, but suddenly they were both stopped by the sound of a whistle. Both combatants turned to see Red, whistle in hand, stopping the match.

"That was better," he said as he put the whistle away, "but you still need to practice your speed."

"Geez, Red," Minato answered his temporary Sensei, "do you know how fast that attack is? If I can dodge _that_ I might as well be wearing armor to slow me down."

"If your that upset, do what a Pokémon does." Red answered. "Why don't you learn Quick Attack?"

"I'm not a POKEMON!" he yelled, "I CAN'T DO STUFF THEY DO!"

"Well, if it's with that attitude, you might as well give up on your dream of being Hokage. After all I'm sure _they_ could learn it."

Minato growled as Red touched his weak spot, "FINE! I'll show you! If I learn Quick Attack, you have to fight me!"

"I already told you, the only ones from our world that can fight are Pokémon. But here's another prize…" he held out a few Pokéballs and threw them. They opened and out popped his Squirtle, Venosaur, and Charizard. "Learn Quick Attack, and I'll let you fight my Pokémon Trio."

"Alright, Pikachu!" Minato yelled as the thunder Mouse came up to him, "I need you to show me your Quick Attack until I get the hang of it!"

"Pika!" the Pokémon replied in a salute. This began him on the road to being trained by Pikachu, Lucario, and the Starfox Team. Eventually he would develop his own version of the Quick Attack: The Flying Thunder God Technique, aptly named because of the Electric Type Pokémon that helped him make it. It was a powerful technique, giving him the Nickname, "Konoha's Yellow Flash."

* * *

><p>Minato had gotten a rush of developing his own Jutsu's based on the Brother's (my own reason why it's called Super Smash <em>Brothers<em>… Kind of a name for their Team…) attacks. He decided to then make an attack similar to Lucario's Aura Sphere.

"So how are you able to make it?" Minato asked his meditation Instructor.

"I merely condense my Aura into a Sphere and concentrate on my enemy and hit them with it." Lucario answered, "I'm afraid that without Aura, you will not be able to create it."

"What is Aura anyway?" Minato asked, trying to focus his chakra into a sphere like Lucario had.

"It is Life energy," Lucario answered, "It is a focus point as well. Powerful masters can do incredible things with a strong Aura Connection."

"We in the Ninja World have something just like that," Minato answered, "we call it Chakra, it can be used to strengthen your body, we can distribute it through hand signs in order to perform Jutsu, and we can also open a rift in dimensions. That's how I came here."

"I would suggest using Chakra as a substitute, seeing as only an Aura Master can take it to the next level. A novice like you can only create a Sphere…"

"Next Level?" Minato asked, "I want to see it, Please?"

"Very Well," Lucario said as he focused his Aura into a ball. He began slowly increasing it until the energy inside began to become restless. He started funneling the Aura energy throughout his body and jumped up yelling, "AUUUUUURA STOOOOOOOOOORM!" As he said it a huge beam of his Aura launched out from his body, obliterating the ground below it. He landed inside the crater he made, setting a pose for his lone student.

With a small "_whoa,_" Minato was amazed by the power a true Aura Master had. As soon as he grabbed a better concept of Chakra, he asked Lucario to show him the exact same way he had trained. This led him on another journey, one that would allow him to develop a second Jutsu. It would be called Rasengan, an extremely powerful A-Rank Jutsu, with even more variations to come.

* * *

><p>"So, you guys mind explaining to me why there are three of you?" Minato asked the three Links sitting in front of him.<p>

"Well, I call myself Young Link."

"I'm Toon Link."

"I'm just Link."

"We all are reincarnations." Young Link said, "Each specializing in different fighting styles. I focus on playing this Ocarina," he paused as he pulled the Royal Family treasure out of his pack, "and I also use some Masks here and there."

"I'm the second," Toon Link said, "I mainly use this baton for controlling the Wind. I can also Summon any vehicle depending on the terrain."

"I'm the last," Link explained, "I keep something very dangerous in this pouch on my belt. It contains the power of a strange element called Twilight. Those gifted with the Triforce, like us, transform into beasts when we are touched by it. I incorporated a fighting style mixing both forms."

"So you guys are telling me you each are reincarnations of the previous one? Each specializing in different items and attacks? And I have to learn each?" Minato asked.

"Correct!" the three said.

"I sense a headache coming on…"

"Well, Exuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me Princess."

* * *

><p>"So, Minato," Peach asked the Yellow Flash as she was tending her garden. "Are you interested in any girls in your own world?"<p>

"Well," Minato said unsure, "There is this one girl. But she thinks I'm 'flaky', and even 'girly'."

"Really," Peach asked, ignoring the insulting parts, "What's her name?"

"Kushina," Minato answered, "Kushina Uzumaki…"

"You can do a lot of things to get her to like you," Peach answered him, "you can probably rescue her from some evil men."

"Rescue her?"

"Oh! and say something very romantic when you do. That's how I met Mario!"

"Rescue her and say something Romantic…" Minato repeated, "I'll see about that…"

* * *

><p>"Minato!" Master Hand said as he appeared behind the Ninja prodigy, "We have a gift for you." He opened his palm and trails of energy were absorbed into it. A poof of smoke later, and the Phantom Hand was holding a Scroll in his palm. On it was the 'Brothers' Symbol, a Circle with two lines cut out.<p>

Minato took it and asked, "What is it?"

"It is a special Scroll I have developed," Master Hand answered, "It works like Scrolls of your dimension do. It is a portal that can transport you here, and also acts as a medium if you would like to invite us over to your own world. But it can only be used once a day. I would keep it somewhere safe, somewhere that no one with an evil heart can come here and cause havoc. This Scroll's abilities will be passed down into each of your generations."

"Thank you, Master Hand," Minato bowed, "Speaking of my future generations, did you know that Kushina is pregnant? I'm still looking for a name."

"Really," Master Hand said, "I'm not one to be able to help you, but you can find inspiration from almost anywhere."

"I'll have to see about that." Minato said as he opened a portal back to his own world. "For now," he saluted while the 'Brothers' symbol appeared on his hand, "see you guys later!"

And this was the story of the secret teachers of Minato Namikaze, who had helped him develop two of the greatest techniques he was known for. But, this story isn't about him, it's about his son, aptly named Naruto. It began when he took his wife, Kushina, to a secret location in order to conceive Naruto. But there was a problem, an evil man named Tobi attacked them and gained control of the Nine-Tailed Kitsune inside Kushina and unleash it upon Konoha. Minato managed to defeat him by removing the Kitsune form him, depleting the last of his energy. He fled, with a promise that the Nine-Tails would be under his control.

But, he had to make a choice. If he had called upon the powers of the Brothers, they would eventually be able to destroy the beast, but that would cause him to leave behind a weakened Kushina and the Newborn Naruto. It was an option he refused, and he fought the Kitsune with a plan. It would be an ultimate sacrifice, but it would at least ensure that Naruto would not have a lonely life. But, like all plans, they don't go how you expected. Both Minato and Kushina died from the loss of Chakra, and the Kitsune was sealed inside his infant son.

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was the last to see Minato in life. Minato held on, by sheer will, while his predecessor found him. "Hiruzen," Minato said in his weakened state, "here he is…" he held out Naruto. "He is my son… remember him as… the hero…"

"Minato!" Sarutobi yelled as his successor was moments toward death. He took Naruto as Minato fell backwards, onto the ground. If the Third Hokage had listened closely he would've heard Minato's last words. Or he would've noticed the small symbol that appeared on young Naruto's hand.

"Brothers… forgive… me…"

* * *

><p>"HOKAGE-SAMA! THAT PUNK NARUTO IS DESICRATING THE HOKAGE MONUMENT AGAIN!" a Jonin yelled.<p>

"AND THIS TIME WITH PAINT!" his partner yelled.

The Third Hokage sighed and followed the two Jonin. When he arrived at the spot, he saw Naruto on a rope painting various things on the Hokage's faces. 'He even did my face…' he thought to himself. "What has he done?"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" Naruto yelled from his place on top, "NONE OF YOU GUYS CAN DO SOMETHING THIS INCREDIBLE, BUT I CAN! BECAUSE I _AM_ INCREDIBLE!"

"Third-Hokage-Sama" a voice from beside him said, "I apologize for this." Sarutobi turned to see Iruka Umino, the Ninja Academy teacher. Iruka took a deep breath to prepare and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DURING CLASS YOU IDIOT!"

"YIKES!" Naruto fumbled, "That's Iruka-Sensei!"

Later Iruka stood in front of a bound Naruto in the middle of the Classroom. "Moron! This is no time to be causing trouble, tomorrow is the Ninja Academy's graduation exams. You already failed the last two times!" Naruto just turned away and ignored him. "Alright then. EVERYBODY! TODAY WE WILL BE REVIEWING OUR HENGE-JUTSU! LINE UP!"

"WHAAAAAAAT!" the class yelled.

After the first few students performed the Jutsu, Naruto stepped up next, ignoring the jeers from the other students. Forming the hand sign, he yelled, "TRANSFORM!" as chakra swirled around him and disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there stood a nude girl, in a seductive pose. Iruka (and most of the class) had their heads thrown back in a massive nosebleed. Naruto changed back and laughed in glee saying, "I call it my Sexy-no-Jutsu!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Iruka yelled, two pieces of tissue paper stuff in his nostrils, "DON'T INVENT STUPID SKILLS!"

* * *

><p>Iruka stared down at Naruto while he was cleaning the mess he made on Hokage Mountain. "I won't let you leave until you finish cleaning this," he said.<p>

"Like I care," Naruto answered, "It's not like I have anyone to go home to…" Iruka looked down at his student in sympathy and sighed.

"Naruto… if you finish cleaning this up before sundown… I'll buy you Ramen at Ichiraku's."

"REALLY?" Naruto yelled. After a nod from Iruka he replied, "OKAY, I'LL WORK HARD! I WILL!" Iruka just looked down as he felt his wallet magically shrink.

"Naruto," Iruka said as he started his appetizer, "why did you do that to the Hokage Monument? You do know who they are right?"

"Of course!" Naruto answered, "The Hokages are the strongest Ninja's the village has ever had right? And among them is the Fourth, the hero who saved the village from the Fox Demon. One day, I'll get the Hokage name," he held out his chopsticks dramatically and finished, "THEN I'LL SURPASS ALL OF THE PREVIOUS HOKAGES! THEN THE VILLAGE WILL RECOGNIZE MY STRENGTH!" He calmed down and said, "By the way Sensei. I have a request…"

"Seconds," Iruka asked.

"No, can I try on your headband?" he held his hands together as he pleaded.

"This? No," Iruka answered, "you can only wear this when you become a Ninja of Konoha. Maybe you'll get one tomorrow."

"STINGY!" Naruto yelled, "Fine, I will have seconds!"

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>"Alright Class," Iruka said as he held a clipboard, "to pass the Graduation exam, you will all have to perform the Bunshin-no-Jutsu. Come into the room when you are called."<p>

'The Bunshin-no-Jutsu?' Naruto asked in his mind, 'Damn! That's my worse Jutsu!' He was interrupted as he was called into the next room, 'even though it's my worse skill, I'll still do it! Watch this!' He held his hands in formation and yelled, "BUNSHIN!" while the waves of Chakra swallowed him and poofed into smoke. When it cleared, Naruto stood, with a horrible looking clone on the ground next to him.

"FAIL!" Iruka yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Iruka," Mizuki, the other teacher beside him said, "this is the third time and he _did_ technically create a clone. We could let him pass."Naruto beamed as a ray of hope showed itself.

"No way Mizuki," Iruka said as he waved him off, "all of the other students created at least three clones, while Naruto couldn't even create one. A useless one, I might add. I can't let him pass."

Naruto sat on a swing while all of the other graduates congratulated themselves. It wasn't much later that two girls took notice of Naruto, "Hey, isn't that 'the kid'. The only one who didn't pass?"

"Yeah," the other answered, "It's a good thing too. We can't have _him _being a Shinobi. Since he's-"

"Hey we can't talk about that!" the other said. But that was all Naruto heard as he dashed off to escape the insults.

"Naruto," a voice came from behind him as he was walking down the street.

He turned around and asked, "Mizuki-Sensei?"

Mizuki took him to the top of a building and said, "Iruka-Sensei is a serious person, he had to do everything by himself ever since his parents were killed when he was young."

"But why does he only pick on me?" Naruto asked.

"he probably sees himself in you," Mizuki answered, "he probably wants you to grow strong. Try to understand his feelings."

"I still wish I graduated," Naruto said.

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell you a secret then." Mizuki said.

* * *

><p>******** (Music: Mission Impossible Theme.)<p>

Naruto carefully snuck around the building where the ancient Scroll of Sealing was being held. He quickly jumped into the window and began sneaking around in order to find it. He soon stopped when he heard the voice of Sarutobi from behind him saying, "what are you doing here, Naruto?"

"SEXY-NO-JUTSU!" Naruto yelled as he transformed into his alter-ego, Naruko. The Third Hokage soon passed out from the loss of blood. He began searching the place until he came to a large bookshelf full of Scrolls. He searched through hem until he found the right one and announced, "FOUND IT!"

"Let's see," Naruto said as he opened the Scroll, "the first skill is the Kage-no-Bunshin? Damn! That's my worse Skill! What's next?" He opened the Scroll even further and looked at the next skill. Instead, all he found was a strange circle with two lines cut out from the top. "What the…" Naruto stretched out his hand and touched it, the symbol appearing on his hand in the process. The symbol on the Scroll disappeared in a puff of smoke, and a smaller Scroll with the same symbol on it.

"This is Scroll is weird," Naruto said as he held the smaller one in his hand. "I think they made it to get harder as I read on. MAN! Now I got to learn the Kage-Bunshin first!" he pocketed the smaller Scroll saying, "I should keep this though…" he looked back on the instructions, "Step One: Chakra Distribution…"

AN UNSPECIFIED AMOUNT OF STRENUOUS HOURS OF TRAINING LATER!

Naruto was exhausted and on the ground, panting hard. In his state, he didn't notice his Sensei walk up to him. "I finally found you…" Iruka said, panting himself from searching.

"Hey Look! It's the Nose-Bleeder!" Naruto said, pointing at his teacher.

"IDIOT! What are you doing?" Iruka yelled.

"You already found me, and I already learned one skill." Naruto said, scratching his head. "Okay! I'm going to show you this incredible skill, and then you'll let me graduate. Right?"

'What?' Iruka thought to himself, 'So, he was practicing here, enough to damage his body?' it was then that he noticed the Scroll on his back. "Naruto, where did you get that Scroll?"

"This one?" Naruto asked, "Mizuki-Sensei told me about it, and this place too. He said that if I showed you a skill from this book, you'd let me graduate!"

'Mizuki?' Iruka thought for a second, before his Sixth Sense alerted him to incoming danger. With too little time to get both of them out of the way, he shoved Naruto to safety, taking the full hit himself. The Kunai flying from the tree imbedded him into the wall. "So that's how it is, Mizuki…"

"I'm surprised you found him," Mizuki said, appearing from the tree leaves. "Naruto! Give me the Scroll!"

"WAIT! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Naruto asked on the ground, confused at the sudden turn of events.

"NARUTO! DON'T GIVE HIM THE SCROLL, EVEN IF YOU DIE!" Iruka said, struggling to get free from the Kunai." THAT SCROLL CONTAINS DANGEROUS AND FORBIDDEN JUTSU! MIZUKI USED YOU TO GET HIS HANDS ON IT!"

"It's not like you deserve it anyway," Mizuki said, a completely changed personality, contrary to his façade. "I'll tell you the truth. You know about the Demon-Fox that was sealed 12 years ago, right?"

"NO! DON'T!" Iruka yelled, coming closer to freeing himself from his bonds.

"Since then," Mizuki said, starting to chuckle, "a new rule was created in this village. A rule that was never meant to be told to you."

"What is this rule?" Naruto asked, more confused than ever, "TELL ME!"

"The rule is…" Mizuki started, "that no one must talk about the fact the you _are_ the Demon Fox!"

"WHAT!" Naruto said jumping back.

"STOP IT!" Iruka yelled, almost freeing himself.

"You are the Nine-Tailed Demon that destroyed the village and killed Iruka's Parents! You ever find it odd how everybody hated you? You've been lied to by everyone, even Iruka, he actually HATES you! Nobody will EVER accept you!"

"DAMN IT DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Naruto yelled as the waves of Chakra surrounded him. Mizuki threw his shuriken at him, but he was too distracted to dodge. Luckily for him, Iruka got free from his trap and jumped over him, taking the shuriken to the back. "Iruka-Sensei… why?"

"After my parents died," he began, "I wanted attention, so I acted like a fool. It was so painful, you must have been in a lot of pain too. If I had done a better job, you wouldn't have had to feel this. I'm Sorry…" Naruto, with a look of horror, ran off, leaving Iruka back.

"I'm sorry, Iruka, but Naruto won't have a change of heart." Mizuki said, stepping down from the tree to finish the job. "Those eyes, the eyes of a beast, a beast like him will only have plans for revenge on the Village."

Iruka pulled the shuriken out of his back and said in a voice of pure hate, "NARUTO. ISN'T. LIKE. THAT!"

"Whatever!" Mizuki said, "I'll kill him and come back for you later. Be prepared…" he then dashed off after Naruto.

"Damn it!" Iruka said, trying to ignore the pain shooting through his body.

"Naruto! Give me the Scroll," Iruka said as he caught up with him, "Mizuki is after you!" But Naruto didn't listen as he stopped on a branch, then kicked up in a tackle that sent Iruka flying. He landed hard on the ground and said, "Naruto, how…" he paused for a second to reveal it was Mizuki imitating Iruka, "how did you know I was Mizuki!"

"Because," Naruto said as he de-transformed himself, "I'm Iruka!"

"Nice trick," Mizuki replied, "but I don't get it. You would protect the thing that killed your parents?"

"I won't let the Scroll fall into the hands of the likes of you!" Iruka yelled.

"You Idiot! Naruto and I are the same," Mizuki said menacingly, "We both will use the Scroll to do whatever we want. There's no way that Demon Fox wouldn't use every Technique that was in there to destroy the village. Unlike the Naruto you think…"

"You're right," Iruka said, surprising both Mizuki and Naruto hiding behind a tree nearby. "The Demon Fox would do that, but Naruto is different. He is… one of my best Students, he may not be the best worker. He's also clumsy, and nobody accepts him. He's lived to know the pain that can be found in everybody's heart. He is a member of the Hidden Leaf Village. He's Naruto Uzumaki!"

'Damn!' Naruto thought from his hiding place, 'I have to save Iruka Sensei, but Mizuki is a Chuunin! How can I beat him?'

'You must face him!' A voice called out to Naruto.

"Who's there!" Naruto said quietly, not wanting to alert Mizuki to his presence. It was then that he noticed the Scroll he pocketed got hotter. He pulled it out to see that the emblem was glowing.

'You must help your teacher!' The voice yelled again, this time coming from the Scroll. 'He is depending on you! You must not abandon him!'

"But how?" Naruto asked the Scroll.

'Believe in your power!' The voice answered, 'The evil man's Warrior Spirit is weaker than yours! He fights for power! You fight for Justice! There is no way you can lose!'

"But-"

'GO! You must hurry!' Almost immediately after the voice said it, his hand glowed the strange symbol again and looked back at Iruka.

"Whatever," Mizuki said with a scowl, "I said I'd take care of you later, but I'VE CHANGED MY MIND!" he stared twirling his shuriken to throw at Iruka. He sped towards him only to be tackled by an enraged Naruto. He was sent flying back, the shuriken lost from his hand. "You shouldn't have done that!" Mizuki said as he got up from the ground.

(EPIC POSE) "Don't touch Iruka-Sensei," Naruto said, "or I'll KILL YOU!"

"HA! A Punk like you!" Mizuki said laughing, "I'll finish you off in one shot!"

"TRY IT TRASH!" Naruto said as he formed an plus-shaped Handseal." My Warrior Spirit far surpasses yours! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!"

"Just try it Demon Fox!"

"KAGE-BUNSHIN-NO-JUTSU!" Naruto yelled as his clones overran the clearing. After some surprised expressions from Mizuki one yelled, "WHAT'S WRONG? I THOUGHT YOU COULD KILL ME IN ONE SHOT!" After no answer Naruto replied, "Fine, I guess I have to start things off. DATTEBAYO!" With his war cry, the Naruto Army launched into a fray of battle with Mizuki.

But unfortunately, I need to protect the eyes of our younger readers.

"He-he, I think I went too far…" Naruto said as he stood over the beaten body of Mizuki.

"Naruto," Iruka said, "Come over here, and close your eyes…"

* * *

><p>"DID ANYONE FIND HIM?"<p>

"DAMN IT! THIS IS BAD!"

"HE MAY BE OUT OF THE VILLAGE BY NOW!"

"There is nothing to worry about," The Third Hokage said approaching the Angry Mob, "He'll be back soon…"

* * *

><p>"Okay Naruto," Iruka said, "Now you can open your eyes." Naruto did and saw that Iruka wasn't wearing his headband. "Congratulations, on Graduating!" but that was all he could get out before Naruto tackled him in a giant hug. Little did Naruto know, his Ninja adventures had only just begun. And one of the tools to help him, was in his pocket as we speak.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up the next day, yawning as he got off the bed. He quickly got dressed as he headed towards the door. He paused to pull out the Scroll from his shirt, still radiating heat. The strange symbol appeared on his hand again. "What the Hell?" Naruto said as he looked at the inside. It read:<p>

Step 1: This Technique can only be activated in a secluded Area. Anywhere else will result in failure. If anyone with an evil heart sees this, they would undoubtedly try to steal it, and bring danger.

"Hmph," Naruto said to himself, "I already learned one technique from the Scroll, why would I learn another one?" It was then that he remembered the voice that had talked to him while he was hiding from Mizuki. "Hey, are you still there?" he asked the Scroll. After no answer he said, "I guess I'm not 'secluded' enough." After all, the Ninja Registration picture wasn't until tomorrow.

After searching for a little while, he came across an abandoned Training Ground. He sat down and opened the Scroll farther. The next few rules read like this:

Step 2: This Technique will only work once a day. Restrictions are needed.

Step 3: This Technique contradicts the laws of Space and Time. There is no danger, but the wonders you will see are infinite.

"Space and Time?" Naruto asked, "Now I _have_ to learn this Jutsu!"

Step 4: Perform five Handsigns in any order, and then concentrate on the symbol presented in the center of the Scroll. Slam your hand down atop it and expend your Chakra.

Step 5: No blood must be used. If it is, this technique will fail.

"Blood?" Naruto asked, "Okay…"

Step 6: Watch, as the magic happens.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he began a series of Handsigns that he remembered from seeing a Ninja demonstrating during class. He concentrated on the symbol like the Scroll said and slammed his hand down. After expending his Chakra, he was engulfed by a large puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there stood a giant floating glove. "Hello," the glove said, "It's nice to meet you."

"GHOST!" Naruto yelled as he saw the behemoth before him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"You called me," the 'ghost' answered plainly, "my name is Master Hand, what is yours?"

"I'm Naruto," he answered, "so you're not a ghost then?"

"Correct, " Master Hand answered, floating down to the ground, "I must ask, where is Minato? I have not seen him in many long years."

"Minato?" Naruto asked, "Who's that?"

"You do not know?" Master Hand asked, "Then how were you able to use the Scroll? It is only genetic, not anyone can use it. Who is your Father?"

Naruto grew a saddened look as he answered, "I don't know, he died when I was a baby, protecting the village from the dangerous Kyuubi-no-Kitsune."

"Kyuubi-no-Kitsune?" Master Hand asked, "I'm afraid I do not understand. Can you please explain it to me?"

"It was 12 years ago," Naruto began trying to remember the story, seeing how he never actually told it. "out of nowhere, a giant Demon Fox attacked the village. A lot of Ninja went out to fight it, and lots of them died. It was defeated by the Fourth Hokage when he sealed it inside me when I was born."

"The Yondaime," Master Hand said in remembrance, "Please don't tell me that he…"

"He died…" Naruto finished his question.

"I see," Master Hand said, "You said you have no knowledge of who your father is?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"I know who he is, would you like to know?" Master Hand asked.

"You know?" Naruto asked, "How?"

"Your father was a great man," Master Hand answered, "a warrior, with spirit in abundance and determination that could make giants look like small children. He fought many battles and became stronger than most people would believe. I watched him grow up, and even helped him meet your mother. He grew up to be the strongest warrior in your village." Naruto looked at him with surprise.

"Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled, "I don't understand! How can I be the son of the Fourth Hokage? I'm last in my class!"

"Yes, you are the last in your class." Master Hand answered Naruto, "but, you still have your Father's extraordinary Warrior's Spirit. If my memory is correct, you learned a B-Rank Jutsu in under an hour. Normally a skill like that, would take much longer for a 'failure'." Master Hand created a quote with his fingers. "You also beat a Chuunin-Rank Ninja, something another Chuunin was unable to do. You think you are a Failure? Namikaze blood is inside you! You have a strong Warrior Spirit!"

"You-You're right!" Naruto said while realization struck him. "No idiot could be able to do that!" He paused for a second, "So... it's true, I am the son of the Fourth Hokage!" Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

'Hm' Master Hand thought to himself, 'Minato's son, Naruto. He has the same drive and potential of Minato. If he would accept to come to the World of the Brothers, he could become even stronger, and protect the line of Namikaze. But what would happen if he fell in battle before he could reach his Father's level? Minato, you truly left me with a problem…'

"Naruto!" Master Hand said getting the Ninja's attention, "I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You are a Namikaze," he answered, "but you have grown up without knowing what you can do. You dream of following in your Father's footsteps, but as you know, he didn't train like an ordinary Ninja. He trained in the World of Subspace, a dimension beside this one, with several different warriors from many other Worlds. I want you to come to Subspace, and follow the ways of your Father, so that your family name will not fall into a shallow memory."

"Other worlds?" Naruto asked, "I don't understand…"

"I probably haven't given you my _full _introduction." Master Hand stated. He flipped over and did a bowing motion, "I am Mosidure Xabe Hand, Master is just an official title. I was created by Foweron Dohawnst Odotang, the ruler of Subspace. Subspace acts as a bridge between dimensions, and Dohawnst appointed me and my brother, Etlamn Syntinia Hand, otherwise known as Crazy Hand, the tenants of the dimension."

"Unfortunately for us, some warriors, much like your Father, managed to get inside and we tried to remove them. They overpowered us, however, and we eventually allowed them to stay in Subspace, thereby allowing them to meet each other. They have trained each other, revised their techniques, and have grown stronger than when they had first entered. Your father was an example, and I would like you to become a strong as him."

"You want me to train in this Subspace place?" Naruto asked, "I'd like to, but I still have to become a Ninja here. I don't have any time."

"Time is such a trivial thing for a being like me." Master Hand answered, "Subspace has a way of distorting everything, including time. For a week in Subspace, it will only be a day in this World. I have not kept a schedule, but time is not something for you to worry about."

Naruto thought it over. There seemed to be no downsides to Master Hands deal. And if he was to be Hokage, he might as well train like the best Hokage Konoha ever had. After thinking it over a few more seconds he replied, "Alright, I'll do it!"

"Very well," Master Hand said as he let loose energy in his palm. A portal opened in front of him and he said, "then follow me…"

END

_**AN:**_

Well, as you can see, RaikuraiHiro mostly covered the beginning in this Chapter. Many different things to come, including some Plot.

If your confused about the names of the 'Hand Family' they're all anagrams. The answers are:

Mosidure Xabe = Ambidextrous

Foweron Dowhanst Odotang = Owner of, two hands, not a god.

Etlamn Syntinia = Mental Insanity.


End file.
